Duskblade
If you find you can't choose between being an arcane spellcaster who zaps your enemies with powerful spells and a nimble, powerful front-line melee character who lays them low with a sword, the duskblade is the perfect class for you. Hit die d8 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proﬁciency: Duskblades are proﬁcient with all martial weapons, as well as all armors and shields (except tower shields). *Spells: You cast arcane spells, which are drawn from the duskblade spell list on page 98. You can cast any spell you know without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, you must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level (Int 10 for 0-level spells, Int 11 for 1st-level spells, and so forth). The Difﬁculty Class for a saving throw against your spell is 10 + the spell level + your Int modiﬁer. You can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Your base daily spell allotment is given on Table 1–3. In addition, you receive bonus spells per day if you have a high Intelligence score (see Table 1–1: Ability Modiﬁers and Bonus Spells, page 8 of the Player’s Handbook). Spells Known: You begin play knowing two 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells, chosen from the duskblade spell list. You also know one additional 0-level spell for each point of Intelligence bonus. Each time you gain a new class level, you learn one additional spell of any level you can cast, chosen from the duskblade spell list. Upon reaching 5th level, and at every subsequent odd-numbered level, you can choose to learn a new spell in place of one you already know. In effect, you lose access to the old spell in exchange for gaining the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least two levels lower than the highest-level spell you can cast. For instance, upon reaching 9th level, you could trade in a single 1st-level spell (two levels below the highest-level spell you can cast, which is 3rd) for a different 1st-level spell. You can swap only a single spell at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that you gain new spells known for the level. You need not prepare spells in advance. You can cast any spell you know at any time, assuming you have not yet used up your spells per day for that spell level. *Arcane Attunement (Sp): You can use the spell-like powers dancing lights, detect magic, ﬂare, ghost sound, and read magic a combined total of times per day equal to 3 + your Int modiﬁer. These spell-like powers do not count against your total of spells known or spells per day. *Armored Mage (Ex): Normally, armor of any type interferes with an arcane spellcaster’s gestures, which can cause spells to fail if those spells have a somatic component. A duskblade’s limited focus and specialized training, however, allows you to avoid arcane spell failure so long as you stick to light armor and light shields. This training does not extend to medium or heavy armors, nor to heavy shields. This ability does not apply to spells gained from a different spellcasting class. At 4th level, you learn to use medium armor with no chance of arcane spell failure. At 7th level, you learn to use a heavy shield with no chance of arcane spell failure. *Combat Casting: At 2nd level, you gain Combat Casting as a bonus feat. *Arcane Channeling (Su): Beginning at 3rd level, you can use a standard action to cast any touch spell you know and deliver the spell through your weapon with a melee attack. Casting a spell in this manner does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The spell must have a casting time of 1 standard action or less. If the melee attack is successful, the attack deals damage normally; then the effect of the spell is resolved. At 13th level, you can cast any touch spell you know as part of a full attack action, and the spell affects each target you hit in melee combat that round. Doing so discharges the spell at the end of the round, in the case of a touch spell that would otherwise last longer than 1 round. *Quick Cast: Beginning at 5th level, you can cast one spell each day as a swift action, so long as the casting time of the spell is 1 standard action or less. You can use this ability twice per day at 10th level, three times per day at 15th level, and four times per day at 20th level. *Spell Power (Ex): Starting at 6th level, you can more easily overcome the spell resistance of any opponent you successfully injure with a melee attack. If you have injured an opponent with a melee attack, you gain a +2 bonus on your caster level check to overcome spell resistance for the remainder of the encounter. This bonus increases to +3 at 11th level, to +4 at 16th level, and to +5 at 18th level. [[Categroy:Classes}